Harry's girls part 1
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: Harry has met three girls on his new journey as a wizard and he will face challenges set by the headmaster to test if He is indeed the chosen one
1. the first meeting

**Harry's girls Part 1**

 **chapter 1: the first meeting**

September first was the most busiest day with people getting their children up for school but one boy in Privet Drive was excited because he was going to a magical school due to him being a wizard. This boy was Harry potter the most famous wizard in the world. Harry had been dropped off at Kings Cross train station in London where he met Hagrid who was supposed to make sure Harry made it to the train on time but before Hagrid could take Harry to the platform he checked the time and had to leave and so Harry was going in blind not knowing where to go. Meanwhile a young muggleborn witch was at Kings cross with Professor McGonagall and when The girl saw Harry she spoke "Excuse me are you looking for the Platform?" When Harry turned around Professor McGonagall was shocked and said " i thought Hagrid was showing you the way to the platform" Harry asked who the Professor was and so she introduced herself "Im Professor McGonagall deputy headmistress and the head of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts" Harry was happy to meet a professor and so the professor had taken both Harry and the girl who introduced herself as Hermione Granger to the platform and then she told them to get on the train store their trunks and pets neatly and she will see them at school.

While on the train Harry was talking to Hermione telling her about his life and how he had been treat over the years it made the girl cry and while they were talking other girls asked if there was some space since everywhere else was full and so Harry and Hermione said they could join them and the girls then introduced themselves "Im Daphne Greengrass" said the cute blonde girl "And im Tracey Davis" said the cute brunette girl and then Hermione introduced herself and told them that she was the first in her family to come to Hogwarts and that was when Daphne spoke "We don't follow all the pure blood supremacy they hate muggleborns with a passion" Hermione felt a little better knowing she had not just one new friend but now three. Harry then Introduced himself "I'm Harry Potter and i have just found out im a wizard" the girls were all shocked and asked where he had been for the past 10 years and so Harry said "With my aunt and Uncle but i wasn't brought up i was more or less dragged up i slept in a cupboard under the stairs ive cooked for the family since i was four and i haven eaten anything except for bread on an evening i also have been beaten by my uncle and cousin and had my aunt hit me with a frying pan" The girls were all shocked and then when Harry went to get his trunk the girls noticed many scars and so Daphne not being afraid lifted Harry's overgrown shirt and t-shit up and they saw more scars old and new and this made Harry feel uneasy and so he got his trunk and Hedwig and dashed out of the compartment before the girls could stop him.

When Harry found an empty compartment he remembered that he had a book from his mum and dad on advanced magic and so he had looked through the book and found an advanced locking charm and he locked the door and cried he had just made new friends and now he thought that they would call him a freak like the rest of his family and this upset him he was new to the wizarding world and the first three students he met had seen the damage done to him. After a very long time the train had stopped moving and the dark sky could be seen and Harry had already changed into his uniform and so he had unlocked the door and left the train. When Hermione Daphne and Tracey spotted Harry they tried catching up with him but he just waked next to Hagrid and they were just right behind them listening into what Harry was saying, After a while the girls heared Harry say "I think i might have lost three new friends they might call me a freak like that so called family calls me" when Hermione heared this she spoke up "No we wouldn't" and when Harry turned around he was shocked the three people he thought were nice were actually still wanting him to be friends with them and so Hagrid said "I think you have a nice bunch of friends there Harry" Harry just nodded and let a single tear fall from his eye and joined the three girls on the walk to the boats.

When they reached the docking area Hagrid spoke loudly "No more than four to a boat" but before the rest of the boats left a bright gold one had just risen and Harry felt a strong pull to this one boat and then he asked if his three new friends wanted to join him. When all the girls nodded Harry said "Ladies first" and so Hermione, Daphne and Tracey got on the boat first and then Harry followed. While the boat ride was starting Daphne asked "What house do you think we will be in?" Hermione said it was between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Tracey said "Slytherin for me like my father" Harry hadn't a clue because during his time in Gringotts he was told that he was lord of all four houses but he wasn't ready to share the information yet and so Harry said "Undecided" Daphne also said slytherin like her friend and her parents and so when the boats reached a docking area Harry got off the boat first and then offered his hand to each of the three girls that he had travelled with and they thanked him and now their Hogwarts journey was about to begin with entering the ancient castle so they could be sorted into their houses.


	2. sorting ceremony

**Harry's girls Part 1**

 **chapter 2:** **sorting ceremony**

After just entering the castle Harry felt a great magic flow through him. He couldn't explain what it felt like just that he felt power flow through him and it was good. After a while Harry and the rest of the first years were left on their own for Professor McGonagall to appear to take them to the great hall for the sorting. Upon entering the great hall everyone was staring at Harry and whispering, it was making him feel uneasy but when Hermione,Daphne and Tracey blocked the view of Harry from the other students they all said to Harry "Don't worry Harry as long as we stick together nobody can hurt you" Harry was happy as he said "Thank you" and once the new first years had finally stopped moving Harry was thankful to have his three new friends with him in his new journey in life. After a while an old man with a long silvery beard stood up and Harry assumed this was the headmaster Albus Dumbledore and when he noticed that Dumbledore was looking directly into his eyes he felt a sudden intrusion in his mind and soon Albus had paled and so he gave his start of term notices and then handed over to Minerva who told the students when she calls their names they would come forth and the sorting hat would place them into their houses.

When most of the students had been sorted Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Tracey were still left and when a boy named Shemus Finnegan had been placed in the Lions den of Gryffindor house Daphne was called up and it took two seconds before the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN" Harry smiled and clapped for his new friend as she made her way to the house with the slytherin banner above it. Soon Tracey followed Daphne to the snake pit then Hermione joined the two at the slytherin table and Harry was now nervous what if he wasn't supposed to be here what if this was some mistake and he would be sent back to the monsters he had as a family but soon the hat started talking to Harry "Umm difficult very difficult plenty of courage i see not a bad mind either but where to put you" Harry was wanting to be put in slytherin with his new friends and so they hat bellowed out "SLYTHERIN" everyone in the hall was dead silent not a sound could be heared until the slytherin table clapped for their newest and most famous member and so Harry sat in between Daphne and Hermione while Tracey sat on the other side of the table.

When the uproar of Harry's sorting had died down the feast had begun and Harry was amazed never in his life had he seen so many delicious foods and so he started putting different foods on his plate but remembering what his family said he didn't take a single bite he just pushed he plate away and this concerned his three friends and so Daphne said "Harry eat something please if you don't ill force you to" Harry knew Daphne for a few hours and she was already showing concern for him and so he took his plate back but before he could take a bite Daphne, Tracey and Hermione had pilled more onto his plate and then he dug in, After finishing his first plate he went back for seconds thirds and even fourths this shocked everyone and so Harry getting rather annoyed just shouted "I was starved okay starved and beaten by my family" everyone in the great hall were now listening and the professors had shocked expressions on their faces but Albus had paled more than he did earlier and so Albus stood up "Mr Potter would you and Professor Snape please join me in my office when you are finished please" Harry nodded and then Severus Snape the potions master gave a short nod and went back to his food. After the main courses had dissapeared and the deserts were out Harry had bits of everything and he was enjoying his time with his new friends and his Hogwarts family.

Once meals were over with Severus had walked up to Harry and spoke "Mr. Potter please follow me" Harry nodded and told his friends he would join them in the common room later and so Harry followed Professor Snape through corridors and up loads of stairs that started moving on his own. While walking the Professor had a look on his face he remembered the day he and Lily had been together during one night after a heated argument had gone off between Lily and James and he and Lily had sex and when he woke up the next morning Lily was gone, This was a painful memory for Severus but the thing was back when he was a student at Hogwarts and in Slytherin being picked on by James Potter and Sirius Black he remembered casting the sterile curse on James so he began wondering how Harry had been born if James was not able to have an heir then it hit him a month after he and Lily had sex Lily told him that she was pregnant and that the kid could be his and after thinking it over more and more Severus had turned towards Harry and looked at the boy with curiosity. Harry was now fearing his head of house until Severus smiled and spoke " I need to tell you something Harry, Your Father was not James Potter it is me" Harry was letting this new information sink in and then Harry felt a strange connection to Severus like a kind of family bond and in that instant he knew that Severus was telling the truth and Severus had a smile on his face which was unusual for the so called greasy dungeon bat as most students mainly gryffindors called him and so Severus had told Harry to stick close to him once they were at the gargoyle that was in the form of a Griffin that was the entrance to the headmasters office.


	3. why didn't you tell me

**Harry's girls Part 1**

 **chapter 3: Why didn't you tell me**

Once Harry and Severus had entered Dumbledore's office Harry had stayed close to Severus until they were both asked to sit down and the meeting had started with Albus asking Harry how he feels and so Harry replied "I'm not sure sir i was raised by muggles and they certainly liked to beat me..." Severus was now seething and shouted "WHAT!" and so Harry continued to tell his story up till now. After Harry had finished telling the headmaster and his actual father about his life so far, Albus had gone pale and then he said "I'm so sorry Harry i thought you would have been safe with them i guess i was wrong" Harry was staring at the headmaster with shock written all over his face and Severus was seething he had just found out that Harry Potter was his son and he wanted nothing more than to protect him but he had missed out on eleven years of his life because nobody told him he had a son and now he had the chance to do the right thing and so Severus said with determination "Harry you will live with me" Albus tried to plead with Severus but the potions master was not having any of it and so Severus continued "I shall go get all of your things from that dreadful place..." but Harry cut him off "I don't really have anything but hand me downs from Dudley" Severus was now worried his son has got nothing but huge clothes left and so Severus decided to tell Harry " During a weekend we shall go get you some proper clothes and books" Harry was thankful and so Severus had taken Harry to the Slytherin common room.

Upon entering the common room Harry had found Hermione, Daphne and Tracey sat in a corner with Draco Malfoy and two big ass bafoons who look as if their IQ was that of a two year old and when Harry went to join them Hemione, Daphne and Tracey all hugged him and asked what Happened and so Harry told them he found his real father and when Draco asked who it was Harry just looked at Snape and said "Our head of house". The three girls were shocked and Draco had a grin on his face and instantly said "He's my godfather you know so were like god brothers this is so cool" Harry has a sheepish smile on his face and just nodded and then Severus had given his start of term speech and then he added a warning on the end "I have a son in this house and if either of you mistreat him in anyway you shall have me to deal with" When one of the fifth years asked who it was Severus said "Harry Potter but he will have he real name changed" Everyone looked at Harry and it made him feel uncomfortable and so Severus stepped in and said " You have been warned" and then everyone backed away and started doing their own thing.

When the first years started heading to bed Crabbe and Goyle decided to shoulder barge Harry and this caused him to feel quite a bit of pain due to being malnourished and having broken bones that never healed fully. When Draco saw this he told his two minions that Harry was not to be touched and that he was under his protection, Harry felt greatfull but he was still in so much pain that he could barley focus. Once the boys entered their dorm room Harry was with Draco and a quiet fellow called Theo Nott and so when they boys went to change Draco noticed scars and bruising all over Harry and so he said with concern "Have you shown that to Professor Snape?" Harry shook his head and so Draco said with a stern voice "Tomorrow you are gonna show him this" Harry nodded and then changed and went to bed fearing what his father will do to the muggles that harmed him".

The next day Harry and Draco were getting ready for their first day of school and so once the boys were ready they had met Daphne, Hermione and Tracey in the common room and then they made their way to the great hall for breakfast. When the five first years entered the great hall Harry saw his father and so he walked over to him and said in a shaky voice "Um Dad i have something to show you" and so Severus asked him to follow him to the side room and so father and son entered the side room and when Severus asked to see what Harry had to show him, Harry removed his Robe, jumper, tie and shirt then he turned around and Severus was shocked and while everyone was in the great hall the entire student body and teachers could hear from Severus "WHAT THE FUCK" this shocked the staff and so Albus and Minerva had joined Harry and Severus in the side room and when they entered Minerva let out a gasp at the sight of the poor boy Scars, bruises, burn marks and his size for and eleven year old was that of a seven year old and so Harry told them he was not fed at all. This made Albus give Harry and Severus the day to get these marks sorted out by poppy and then to the ministry to get Severus the custody of his son. After Harry, Severus, Minerva and Albus left the side room Albus spoke to the hall "Potions for today is cancelled due to some complications" and so the students apart from Slytherin cheered and then Severus spoke "For that you all have to do a hundred foot essay" and everybody groaned and breakfast had begun with Harry telling his friends that he was going to be busy with his father out of school today which made them smile.


	4. father son bonding

**Harry's girls Part 1**

 **chapter 4:Father son bonding**

After breakfast Harry had gone to the Slytherin common room to go get changed for his day out with his dad Severus Snape. When Severus had changed he waited for Harry in his lounge room and soon enough there was a knock on the portrait and their stood Harry in hand me down clothes, Severus was disgusted so he transfigured the clothes into Robes that would fit Harry and then they had left to Diagon Ally. When they both came out of the fireplace in the leaky cauldron Severus had fixed a glare on the customers when they stared at Harry who was starting to feel uncomfortable with the stares. After both Severus and Harry made their way into Diagon Ally Harry had a look of joy on his face and the little cobble stone street amazed him even though he had been here earlier this year it was Severus's first time of actually seeing his son smile and it warmed his heart he never thought he would get to have a son but when he had that realisation that Harry was his and Lily's he felt as if he should step up and be a father and that is what he decided to do and so Severus decided to smile too.

During the trip Severus asked if Harry was hungry and when Harry said he was starving this put a look of concern on the face of Severus and so he asked "Harry were you ever fed at the Dursley's home" Harry looked at the floor and said "Freaks are not allowed food" and soon Harry pushed his plate away but soon enough the plate was pushed back by his father and said "Who called you a freak?" and so Harry said "Uncle Vernon Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley they use to beat me if i took food too" by the end of this confession Severus was seething with rage but he couldn't show Harry and so he decided to tell Harry about his own father and Harry saw the connection between him and Severus and then the potions master told Harry that he was of a royal wizarding family called the Prince's and soon Harry asked "Am i a real prince dad?" and Severus nodded and soon Harry asked "does that mean that were more powerful than the muggle royal family and we could have the Dursley's arrested" Severus again nodded and this made Harry smile and so Harry was starting to execute a plan to have his Aunt and Uncle arrested and Dudley put in a care home and he would get the compensation he is owed for the damage the family had caused the boy under their care.

After lunch Harry and Severus walked to the bank where Severus told the goblin lord Ragnok about changing Harry's name to Prince Harry Snape and the next inline for the throne of England when the goblin looked at Harry all Harry did was bow which startled the goblin lord and then Ragnok had moved from his teller and bowed and said "Welcome young Prince Harry" Harry felt happy he had a new title and the he looked at Severus who had a look of pride on his face and then they both went to go and get some money for a whole new wardrobe made with the finest materials due to his status. When the trip came to an end both Harry and Severus had gone back to Hogwarts and Harry decided he would go to the slytherin common room to find his new friends and tell them about the day he had.

Upon entering the common room Harry had found Hermione, Daphne, Tracey and Draco he rushed over to them and told them all about his day about how he is not just the lord of Hogwarts but he is the heir to the throne of England and that he was far more richer than the current queen Elizabeth the second. Everyone was shocked at the revelation and then Draco spoke up "Wait your the lord of Hogwarts thats why that golden boat came up the other night" Harry nodded and then the girls looked at Harry in a new light he was their friend and they wanted to protect him and now he was needing more protection especially from the likes of people who are jealous and the headmaster too and then Daphne asked "does professor snape know?" Harry shook his head to say no and then Draco said"you need to tell him before Dumbledore has a chance to get you under his thumb and in his control" Harry was thinking about it all and so he nodded and left for his fathers quarters.

Upon entering his father's quarters Harry didn't have to look far for Severus as he was in his chair reading but when Severus saw Harry he smiled and asked him to join. When Harry sat down Severus could the look on his sons face and so Severus spoke softly "Whatever you have to tell me Harry i will listen" and so Harry nodded and showed his father his hand with the Hogwarts signet lord's ring and when Severus saw the ring he asked "Does anyone else know?" Harry nodded and proceeded to tell him how Daphne, Tracey, Hermione and Draco knew and how it was Draco who told him to tell Severus and so Severus nodded and awarded Slytherin 50 points and when Harry smiled Severus asked "Did they tell you why you should tell me?" and so Harry said "Draco said it was so Dumbledore couldn't put me under his thumb and control me for my power" Severus knew Draco was smart but he had no clue he was this smart and Severus has his problems with the headmaster too one for lying to him and two for putting Lily in harms way.

After the conversation between Severus and Harry they both made their way to the great hall for their final meal of the day and when Harry found his group he went and told them that he had a decent conversation with his dad and that they agree that Harry is to have protection and a group that he would stay with throughout lessons and in the corridors and out of the castle. Halfway through his meal Harry had a small message inviting him to Hagrid's with his friends as long as it was OK with Severus and so Harry showed his friends the letter and they agreed to ask Severus if they could go down.


End file.
